Dungeons and Elshards
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: Dungeons and Dragons: Elsword edition. Join our misfit band of role-players as they progress through the world and story of Elsword as the characters themselves. With hints of OOC, randomness and just plain stupidity, it's just another normal session of D&D. Rated T, cause maturity is a thing.
1. First session prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't Elsword. I do however own the characters that are roleplaying them :3**

 **First session prologue: Act like a fourteen year old please**

 _Many years ago, the world was one of darkness and chaos. However the Goddess of El brought salvation, sending a huge crystal to the heart of the world, bringing life and peace to the mortal world. This crystal was known as the El, and thus, the land it revived became known as Elrios._

"That's a stupid name," Ethan stated. "Couldn't you have named it in a non cliché way?"

Ethan shut up. You named your character after this as well, so I don't want to hear that shit from you.

"I was just saying."

Just let me finish please. You can complain after the session has ended.

"Fine."

Anyway, _the land of Elrios was a prosperous one due to the El, however it's past of darkness wasn't truly gone. These dark influences are the reason why there are still monsters in the world. But the greed of humans knew no bounds, and they abused the power of the El. Corruption spread, and the darkness was beginning to return as conflicts started. Due to the conflicts the El exploded into thousands of pieces and was scattered amongst the continent._

 _Many years have passed and the small village of Ruben is where the three of you start out. After hearing about the rumors of a bandit trying to steal a nearby shard of El, you make an unlikely group to stop them._

"Doesn't this town have like a garrison of some sort?" Aisha asked.

No. Let's say they didn't believe you when you told them.

"So they're clichély stupid?" Ethan stated.

I let out a long sigh. Yes, they're stupid. Anyway, introduce your characters to each other. Like your back-story, your characters likes and dislikes, and why they care about the El. Remember to role play your characters as well.

"Alright," Ethan exclaimed. "The name is Elsword Sieghart, and I'm a knight. My parents died when I was young so my older sister raised me by herself-"

"Sounds horrific," Aisha interrupted.

"Anyway," Ethan ignored her. "She was a knight, which is why I became a knight myself. Though the thing is, my sister suddenly disappeared without a trace or reason and so one day I want to leave this town to find her. I have this gut instinct that her disappearance has something to do with the El, which is why I care about it. As for likes and dislikes, I don't dislike anything and I like alcohol and whores."

…What?! Ethan you can't do that!

"Why not?"

Elsword's a minor!

"Oh good point. He likes alcohol and cheap strippers then."

No! Dude. He's fourteen! FOURTEEN! Act like you're fourteen!

"Fine. He likes juice and pretty women. There, now it's boring. Happy?"

Thank you. Okay who's next? Aisha?

"My name is Aisha Glenstid-" Aisha started to introduce herself, only to be interrupted by Ethan.

"You named your character after yourself?"

Aisha's face reddened. Taking out a book I bopped Ethan on the head. Shut up please Ethan. Anyway Aisha, continue please.

"I like fire, and yes my character is a pyromaniac. I dislike people that get in the way of my aspirations."

No comment…

"Anyway as for my back story. I was once a powerful mage despite my young age. But one day I found a ring of power on my travels. I was traveling with my grandfather at that time, and he took it, saying it was too dangerous for me."

…Why does this sound familiar?

"But wanting the ring, I smothered him in his sleep and took the ring for myself then ran, and because I wore the ring I lost the majority of my power and now I'm just an average mage trying to regain her power through the El."

Silence filled the group. I slam my head on the wooden table we were playing our session on. Ethan's eyes are wide as he takes in the details. And Rachel, our last member just seems confused.

"Your turn Rachel," Aisha said innocently.

"Umm. R-Right," Rachel stated. "Sorry if some things don't make sense. It's my first time playing this sort of thing."

Don't worry about it. We all have to start somewhere. Rachel blushes before clearing her throat.

"I-I'm an elven archer and my name is Rena," Rachel stated. "I was sent by my people to hunt this bandit that is trying to steal the El shard. And I like eating fruits."

Once again silence filled our table.

"I didn't know we were meant to have a back story," Rachel explained, blushing. "So I didn't really make one. Sorry."

That's fine, we'll make do without one. Okay now that everyone knows each other's characters, let's get into the story.

 _The three of you were rudely rejected by the garrison when you tried to tell them that a bandit known as Banthus was trying to steal the El shard. So knowing this, the three of you decide to try and stop this, and are now at a tree in the middle of the forest not far from the town of Ruben. It has a peaceful feel, with the large tree gracing the surroundings in its calm aura. The stream behind it runs gently like a melody from a poem. Birds chirp peacefully in the wind, and the three of you are looking at the El shard embedded in the tree. What do you guys do now?_

"I look for a strip club to chill at," Ethan stated with a straight face.

YOU ARE FOURTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

* * *

 **A/N: so after playing so D &D with friends I decided to start writing this as I was bored. Tell me if this was enjoyable and I might continue this idea. **


	2. First session part 1: Banthus the ninja

**A/N: Hello! I decided to try a do another chapter. I thought it was really boring with all the numbers, so I kinda skipped initiative, sorry to those that do D &D but honestly I read the draft over with it and it was a bore. So this way, the story can flow faster in my opinion. **

**Also no they are not self inserts lol. I just used the first name to pop into my head that starts with the same letter as the character, and strangely enough I couldn't think of one for Aisha for some reason, until after I wrote the first chapter so I couldn't be bothered to change it. Also in case no one realised, I'm using stereotypes for each character:**

 **Elsword-the annoying player that keeps interrupting**

 **Aisha-the one that always argues with the annoying player**

 **Rena-the beginner who is mostly lucky**

 **So yeah. Those are the main three stereotypes I see when I play D &D. **

* * *

**Session one Part 1: Banthus, the ninja**

Right, now that I have organized my note and finished beating up Ethan we can start our first session.

 _So the three of you are at the Eltree as the garrison didn't believe you. It's at least two hours before the appointed time that Banthus and his bandits will come steal the El shard. What do you guys do?_

"I roll a perception check to see if there is anything I can use to set up traps," Aisha stated, before rolling. "And I add my wisdom modifier, so that's 19. Do I see anything useful?"

 _You see logs on one side of the small open field, neatly cut from a woodcutter's axe. A rope is tied around the bundle of logs to hold it in place. A couple of shovels also happen to be nearby._

"Yeah I don't think can do much right now," Aisha admitted. "I have a strength of 8, so I wouldn't want to risk anything."

"Don't worry Elsword has a lot of strength. I will go over to the logs and cut the rope," Ethan said. "And I try and lift one of the logs."

Why on eart- I mean, Elrios do you want to do that?

"If I can lift it, I can use it as a weapon."

…Roll the damn die and add your athletics bonus.

Ethan rolls the die, and his expression is almost immediately disheartened as he looked at his demise.

"Plus my modifier…I rolled a 5."

 _Elsword tries to lift the log, but not being strong enough, he falls backwards and the log crushes his leg. He screams like a little girl._

"Oi!"

Oh, and you lose 2 to your speed and initiative.

"What!? You can't do that!"

You crushed your leg and you're a kid. You really think that a normal kid can walk properly after a log _falls_ on his leg?

"If I say yes, will you not penalize me?"

No. Anyway Rachel you haven't said much yet. What does Rena want to do?

"Oh sorry I didn't realize," Rachel apologized. "Can we make pitfalls with those shovels?"

You can.

"Okay I do that," Rachel stated. "I rolled a 18, is that good? I have to add my athletics thing right?"

It's fine. You still roll high enough.

 _Rena makes three pitfalls within the two hours, while Elsword keeps crying over his crushed leg the whole time. Aisha just stands there._

"Do you have something against my character?" Ethan asked.

 _It's getting somewhat into the evening. The sun is setting, and the three of you prepare for the worst. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, or at least to the three of you it doesn't._

Everyone roll a perception check.

"15," Aisha stated.

"…8…" Ethan muttered.

"17," Rachel replies.

 _Aisha and Rena both hear something within the distance. Footsteps? Maybe. You aren't too sure. What you are sure of though, are the sounds of swords being drawn from your sheaths nearby. Knowing this, you are prepared for what's about to happen, while Elsword is still concentrating on his injured leg and thus, does not realize the incoming enemies. Three bandits are visible to both Aisha and Rena._

"I throw a fire ball at them," Aisha stated, rolling the dice. "Does 16 beat Armor Class?"

Yes.

"Okay in that case…I do 6 damage to the first one."

 _The first bandit who thought he was unseen was caught unaware by a fireball from Aisha. His clothes become alit, as he desperately tries to put it out. The other two bandits realizing this charge forward drawing their blades, about to attack._

"I jump into front of the two hoping to block their advance," Ethan said. "…I rolled a 1…"

 _Elsword leaps forward, raising his sword…and slips on a patch of grass, face planting spectacularly in front of the three bandits. Their advance however has been stopped out of surprise._

"Well I guess that works."

I roll the d20. Does 15 beat your Armor Class Ethan?

"Yes."

I roll the d20 twice more.

 _All three bandits start hit you with their swords for a total of 21 damage._

"I'm down," Ethan said bluntly.

"How are you down?! You're our tank!" Aisha yells.

"Hey I'm only level 1 with 18hp," Ethan yells back.

I sigh. Rachel your turn, just ignore the two of them.

"Okay. I use my bow…I think this ability is called Rail Stinger, and I can hit two enemies if they are lined up…Are they lined up?"

Yeah more or less. They're grouped around Elsword.

"I rolled a 20. That's good right?"

Y-Yeah. Roll for your damage and double it as 20 is a critical.

"Okay. What does 2d8 mean?"

Ethan, please help your sister.

"Geez fine. Look, see this die? This is a d8 as it has eight sides. The two, means you roll it twice."

Rachel rolls the die twice.

"Good then you add your multiplier, in this case your Dexterity and you double it to get 36 damage."

 _With a single arrow, Rena knocks back two targets, instantly killing them._

 _"_ Nice," Aisha said.

 _Seeing his allies fall instantly, the last bandit panics and turns around to try and run._

"I fireball his ass. I rolled a 15."

 _Aisha aims at the bandit's ass, his pants go up in flames as he struggles to run away._

"I will go after him," Ethan said.

You can't, roll a saving throw to see if you can even stand up.

"11."

 _Elsword rises to his feet, bloodied but otherwise not to badly hurt._

"Don't worry I can still shoot him," Rachel said proudly, rolling the die, before her face pales when she sees the number she rolled.

 _Rena pulls back her bowstring and releases an arrow. But she sneezed at the last moment, so the arrow flew into Elsword's shoulder, knocking him unconscious again._

"Sis! What was that!?"

"I'm so sorry, I rolled a 1," Rachel said, her face paling. "I didn't mean too, I swear."

Before Ethan could continue I raise up my hand for silence. Everyone roll for perception.

Confused, everyone does so.

"3," Ethan said.

"11," Rachel said.

"12," Aisha said.

 _The fleeing bandit gets away safely, while none of you realize that Banthus, had sneakily crept behind you guys during the fight and took the Elshard…_

Everyone is silent as they take time to process the information.

"Isn't Banthus like, gigantic and the exact opposite of stealth?" Aisha asked.

Yes, but you all rolled really badly for your perception checks.

"That's bullshit, what the hell?" Ethan yelled. "There's no way in hell that that is possible."

Well I as the DM says he did because you all rolled badly.

"What kind of giant man, can stealthily get past people?"

Banthus could be a ninja.

"Is he?"

Maybe.

"I demand a change in DM," Ethan said. "Sis what about your boyfriend?"

"He's busy with work so he can't sorry," Rachel replied. "Besides, I think Glave is doing alright."

"I agree," Aisha says. "Ethan is just being a cry baby."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Ethan!"

Look I think we should take a lunch break. We can resume after lunch.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologise for not having a battle with Banthus. Generally in D &D I see boss battles as, you end up killing them or they kill the players. I have plans for the confrontation of the players and Banthus, and this was the only way I could think off to not make them battle Banthus yet TT_TT.**


End file.
